


Protective

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Gen, Jackie attacks Marvin, cursing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Marvin and JackieRequested on Tumblr by Huffledork
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 18





	Protective

“Don’t touch him!” 

Jackie’s words are booming, infused with his power as he shouts them at the magician, sending the poor young ego flying back and against the far wall. Schneep inhales sharply, looking between the two carefully as he cradles Sean’s head in his lap. Their creator is unconscious but okay, as far as Schneep’s cursory glance has told him. Jackie doesn’t seem to care though.

Jackie is on a warpath.

He clenches his fists at his sides and stomps on over to where the new ego is getting up, dazed and shocked. There’s blood on his hands, but it’s hard to tell where it’s come from- his head? His back? He most likely has a concussion from the force, and maybe some bruised bones. He doesn’t have time to recover from the sudden attack before Jackie is grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him back up against the wall. The magician gasps and coughs, cringing in pain as he scrambles to grab ahold of Jackie’s wrists. His legs kick in the air, blue eyes going wider and wider as Jackie leans in, literally glowing with silver power. His lips part and every word that exists his mouth vibrates painfully in the unnamed ego’s ears.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch him again.” 

The magician cries out in pain, putting his hands over his ears now. The sound it literally rattling him, shaking his body and the wall behind him. The fire in Jackie’s eyes isn’t going out, his grip only tightening further and further as he pushes his power into his threat.

“ _ Um die Liebe Gottes, lass ihn gehen, _ Jackie! He has _ lernte seine Lektion _ ! Don’t you think you’ve done enough?!” 

Schneep isn’t sure that Jackie has heard him at first, because nothing stops. The hero keeps going, keeps tormenting their newest member, for what has to be only half a minute but feels like hours. Eventually, he drops him though, letting the poor crying ego hit the ground hard. Without any hesitation, Jackie turns around and returns to Schneep, scooping Sean up silently in his arms. He holds their creator close to his chest, as if he can tuck Sean between his ribs to keep him truly safe. It is...disturbing if Schneep lets himself think about it, but he can’t. He has their other family member to tend to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Um die Liebe Gottes, lass ihn gehen, Jackie! = For the love of God, let him go, Jackie!  
> He has lernte seine Lektion! = He has learned his lesson!


End file.
